valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowman (Valiant Entertainment)
| Alignment = | Gender = | Birthplace = | Status = | Occupation = Museum Curator | Family = Marius Boniface † (Ancestor) Maxim Boniface † (Great-Grandfather) Helena LeBreton † (Mother) Josiah Boniface † (Father) | Affiliations = Abettors | Creators = Original: Jim Shooter, Steve Englehart, David Lapham, Bob Layton Reboot: , | First = Original: ( ) Reboot: ( ) | Last = }} Jack Boniface, better known as Shadowman, is a young man from New Orleans. His supernatural abilities come from the Shadow Loa, an immensely powerful (voodoo) spirit that has been passed down his bloodline and which he bonded with as the latest Shadowman, the one who protects the world of the living (Liveside) from the world of the dead (Deadside). History As the Shadowman, Jack had been working with the Abettors to battle spirits and demons, and to protect the world against the necromancer Master Darque. Later, Jack was tricked by Master Darque to serve him in the Deadside as the menacing figure known as Magpie. Unbeknownst to Jack, Master Darque's binding were only psychosomatic and he could have left at any time but he didn't. Eventually Jack was freed from the Deadside by Ninjak and Punk Mambo. Stalinverse In the dark, twisted timline of the "Stalinverse", Jack lived in New Orleans prior to the invasion of Russian forces. Using his dark, loa-granted powers to hold off the invading army, he was succesful in protecting his family and friends until the Russian superhumans Aric, Son of the Revolution and Komandar Bloodshot managed to defeat him. He was forced to join the Soviet army as their unwilling weapon, until Divinity returned the world to normal. Fear of the Dark Five years after first entering his pact with Darque, Jack crawled his way back to the world of the living. Rescued for his near-comatose state by his old ally Alyssa Myles, they began working together to investigate the Shadow Loa's true nature and hopefully free Jack from it. This investigation led them to the bad side of powerful loa Baron Samedi. Battling his minions, Jack, Alyssa and their allies were seemingly overwhelmed, until a quick-timed summoning ritual by Alyssa and a sneak attack by Jack seemingly put them on top. A well-placed curse on Jack's Shadow Scythe, however, disabled the hero, and allowed Samedi to kill Jack, his corpse collapsing in front of Alyssa. Dead and Gone Death was, unsurprisingly, not the end for Jack Boniface. Instead of journeying to the afterlife, Jack's soul slipped back in time, attaching itself to other people who wielded the Shadow Loa throughout history. Seeing the adventures of his great-grandfather Maxim Boniface during the 1940s, and then those of Marius Boniface, the first Shadowman, Jack became terrified to find his soul just kept falling through time. Astonishingly, his soul found someone else to latch onto: Standing Wolf, a tribal warrior in prehistoric Africa. He witnessed Wolf make a pact with the Loa to save his tribe, becoming the real first Shadowman, before being sucked back into the present. He awoke after his own funeral, now armed with the knowledge of how far back his legacy truly goes. Personality Powers and Abilities The symbiotic relationship with the Shadow Loa grants Jack an assortment of powers and abilities. These include... * Reduced fear * Night vision * Regeneration * Enhanced strength * Enhanced endurance * Enhanced reflexes * Free passage to the Deadside ** Portal control: As the Shadowman he can call up a gate leading to and from the deadside at will, be it one of his own making or that of another gate maker.Shadowman Vol 5 11 ** Undead summoning: Jack can manipulate most any kind of unliving entity no matter how old or from what era to do his bidding. * Reign of the Deadside ** Monster Manipulation: Being the host of Bosou Koblamin, Shadowman can assume control over most creatures of the deadside and have them act on his behalf. Equipment * Shadow Scythe * Shadowman's amulet * Magpie costume * Ring of Solomon Notes Appearances Gallery Cover Appearances Shadowman Vol 4 1 Textless.jpg|' ' by Patrick Zircher ( ) Shadowman Vol 4 1 Johnson Variant Textless.jpg|'Shadowman (Volume 4) #1' by Dave Johnson Shadowman Vol 4 1 Sienkiewicz Variant Textless.jpg|'Shadowman (Volume 4) #1' by Bill Sienkiewicz Shadowman Vol 4 6 Johnson Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Dave Johnson ( ) Shadowman Vol 4 12 Textless.jpg|' ' by Dave Johnson ( ) Shadowman Vol 4 12 Kotaki Variant Textless.jpg|''Shadowman'' (Volume 4) #12 by Kekai Kotaki Shadowman Vol 4 13 Textless.jpg|' ' by Roberto de la Torre ( ) File:Shadowman Vol 4 13 Davis Variant Textless.jpg|''Shadowman'' (Volume 4) #13 by Shane Davis & David Baron ( ) Shadowman Vol 4 15 Allred Variant Textless.jpg|' ' by Mike Allred ( ) SM END 002 COVER DEKAL TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' ''by Jeff Dekal ( ) Tales from the Deadside Textless.jpg|''Tales from the Deadside'' by Dusan Markovic ( ) DIV3-SM 001 COVER-B RUDY-TL.jpg|' ' by Marco Rudy ( ) DIV3-SM 001 VARIANT-DESIGN HAIRSINE-TL.jpg|''Divinity III: Shadowman & The Battle of New Stalingrad'' #1 by Trevor Hairsine SM2018 001 VARIANT-SCOTTS MATTINA VIRGIN.jpg|' ' by Francesco Mattina ( ) SM2018 001 VARIANT-STADIUM DALFONSO-TL.jpg|''Shadowman'' (Volume 5) #1 by Marco D'Alfonso SM2018 001 VARIANT-THIRDEYE TAN-TL.jpg|''Shadowman'' (Volume 5) #1 by Philip Tan SM2018 002 VARIANT MGH ROBERTSON-TL.jpg|' ' by Darick Robertson ( ) SM2018 004 COVER-B MACK-TL JACK BONIFACE.jpg|' ' by David Mack ( ) SM2018 009 COVER-B GRANT TEXTLESS.jpg|' ' by Keron Grant ( ) SM2018 011 PRE-ORDER TEMPLER-TL.jpg|' ' by Hannah Templer ( ) Panels New Orleans Shadowman-v4-13 001.jpg Josiah Boniface Shadowman-v4-3 001.jpg Josiah Boniface Shadowman-v4-1 002.jpg Shadowman Shadowman Vol 5 1 001.jpg Quotes References External links Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Loa-Bonded Category:Necromancy